Mail order fantasy
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "You're going to go home, jerk off and that's all you're going to do." Yaoi AU, Kakashi/Lee rated M for safety


**A/N: part two of my insomnia marathon. This one actually didn't take too long. Kakashi and I are both suffering from sleep deprivation.**

 **In all honesty I just wanted an excuse to quote** _ **Pulp Fiction**_ **. It's one of the best movies of all time, if you haven't seen it yet then where the heck have you been?!**

 **Oh yeah I quoted** _ **Close the last door too**_ **, for those of you that notice.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness, lots of that**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

The silver haired man ducked his head down into the sink and splashed water onto his face; taking a few deep breaths as he wiped his hands over his face in an effort to wipe away the excess water along with all the emotions that were coursing through him right at that moment.

 _Knock! Knock!_

A knock at the door and Kakashi's head snapped up to stare at the mirror in front of him before a voice spoke on the other side.

"Kakashi. Are you alright?"

"I-" Kakashi quickly cleared his throat when it somehow came out high and tight, "I'm fine I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh, alright then. If you need anything just ask, it really would not be any trouble at all."

"Uhm, thanks." Kakashi replied after a moment of silence when he heard the footsteps move away from the door and he looked down to brace his hands against the sink.

How on earth did he get himself in this mess?

Sweet Kami, Gai is going to kill-no-slaughter him when he finds out about this. But who says Gai needs to know anything at all?

I mean it's not like anything has happened yet anyway.

He and Lee have had a completely innocent night so far, nothing has happened. No he could just walk out right now and all would be well, he wouldn't need to worry about a thing. All he has to do is make it to the front door. He doesn't even really have to make eye contact with the kid.

Yeah, just leave that's what he's going to do.

Kakashi took another deep breath and looked up at his reflection in the mirror, giving it a look of determination that would make Naruto proud. The silver haired man straightened up as he raked a hand through his hair and pulled at the ends of his shirt, actually feeling a bit silly for worrying about Rock Lee of all people.

The kid is completely harmless and incredibly naïve. Why I bet he hasn't even picked up on Kakashi's discomfort since they met.

So, yeah, he's been having less than... Youthful thoughts as his best friend Gai would say about said best friend's godson and maybe those thoughts have had him fighting back against the strange urge to drag the raven haired boy to the nearest dark corner and ravage him senseless, but who cares?

Kakashi Hatake is a grown ass man. A grown man who is very much in control of his body and impulses thank you very much. He's capable of resisting a nineteen year old kid who also just happens to be the hottest piece of ass that Kakashi has come across in a long time.

Yeah, he finds Lee to be incredibly attractive maybe even ridiculously sexy, so what?

It doesn't mean anything. It's not like anything is going to happen between him and Lee this late at night in Lee's apartment while no one else is around.

Of course not.

Because despite what some people may believe, Kakashi is a mature adult, he's responsible. He knows how to control himself.

This little thing he has for Lee, it'll pass. He'll get over it and then it'll be as if nothing happened.

Yeah! That's what's going to happen.

The silver haired man smirked as he inspected his appearance in the mirror, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt a few more times as he talked to his reflection.

"You're going to go out there. Thank him for a nice evening, excuse yourself, tell him you've got work in the morning. Then you're going to walk out the door, go home, jerk off, go to bed and that's all you're going to do." Kakashi nodded to himself as he took another deep breath, "Yeah, that's all you're going to do."

With one last glance towards the mirror Kakashi turned back to the door and opened it before he stepped out. Determined to do what he had planned and do absolutely nothing else.

When he came out the music was still playing softly like before but Lee wasn't anywhere in sight. So he started looking around for him.

The apartment was nice, much nicer than any normal student would be able to afford but of course Kakashi already knows the reasons for that. Reasons that would have Gai more than just a little homicidal if he ever found out.

He went from the living room to the kitchen frowning a bit as he left the room before he called, "Lee?"

"I am in here."

Lee's voice called back and Kakashi followed the voice down the hall towards the bedroom door. The older man paused for a moment and knocked, "Lee?"

"It is alright you may come in."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before just huffing out an annoyed sigh as he grabbed the doorknob.

Honestly, what's he so afraid of?

Lee's harmless right?

He's a good sweet kid, even if he's been making money through less than honorable means, he has no reason to be nervous about entering Lee's room.

Besides, he's a mature capable adult with fantastic self con-... Self contr-

Kakashi's brain malfunctioned as he stepped into the room and looked up to see Lee...

See Lee-

Dear sweet, Jesus.

He's dead. So very, very dead.

Gai is going to slaughter-no-torture him in the slowest way possible and hang him out for the vultures to eat so he can watch Kakashi suffer.

Kakashi swallowed back against the dryness of his mouth and just stared at the teen sitting on the bed in the center of the room.

"Le-Lee?"

The boy gave him that easy smile as he leaned forward so he was on his hands and knees on the bed's soft surface as he spoke.

"It took you long enough."

~FLASHBACK~

Two am, Kakashi couldn't sleep. The silver haired man sat on the couch in his apartment staring blankly at the flat screen glowing in the dark room. He had a beer in one hand, the remote in the other with a box of Cheerios by his side. He was just slumped into the couch the way he's been for the past four hours.

Why? Cause he's depressed.

Iruka dumped him.

Well... Iruka dumped him three months ago but that's beside the point, the point here is the fact that he dumped Kakashi and now he's dating someone else. Hayate or something like that.

Kakashi found out about that a few hours ago when he went to meet Gai at a bar a few blocks away, just before Gai introduced him to his new girlfriend, some blonde woman with huge boobs.

It's not fair, they're all abandoning him, those traitors.

Leaving him all alone just because they want to _'settle down'_.

When Iruka dumped him, it hurt but at least it wasn't too bad since he still had Gai.

Kakashi's had Gai since they were kids. The raven has always been there. He was Kakashi's guarantee against loneliness; no matter what happened or who Kakashi dated he was always there.

Somehow the silver haired man managed to convince himself that Gai would never leave and that this whole heterosexuality thing Gai has had going since they were ten was just a phase and Kakashi would always still have him.

Now there's Samui or whatever her name is.

Kakashi sighed as he let the beer bottle rest against his leg to toss a handful of Cheerios into his mouth, crunching loudly as he aimed the remote at the TV and lazily flicked through the channels.

What's worse is the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in weeks. Work was always in the way on most occasions and then Kakashi just hasn't gone out much on the other's. He mostly stayed in with Gai and that thought instantly made Kakashi frown.

When the hell did Gai find time to date, anyway? They basically spend all their time together especially since they both work at the same company. He would've noticed if Gai had met someone wouldn't he?

Like the time that girl tried to buy Gai a drink at a bar a few months back, Kakashi totally noticed her and made sure she fully understood that the raven haired man didn't exactly play for her team.

Was that wrong? Maybe.

But Gai isn't meant to be straight; it was supposed to be a phase goddammit!

Kakashi let out an angered huff as he grabbed his bottle and took a gulp of beer, still flicking through the channels.

What does Samui have that he doesn't anyway? Is it her boobs?

Those useless sacks of fat.

What does Gai see in her?

She doesn't even come close to the kind of girls that Gai usually dates; those sweet, nice girls that blush as easily as he does and wouldn't say a curse word even if they were held at gunpoint. She's cold and crude. She snorts but doesn't laugh and smirks instead of smiling. Arrogant and rude.

He could do better.

He could've been with Kakashi but noooo, no no no. Gai has to be _"straight"_.

Kakashi is aware of the fact that Gai is the reason Iruka broke up with him, he's not stupid after all. Anyone with eyes can see that Gai is the one person Kakashi loves more than anything else in this world. No matter how long he and Iruka stayed together that fact would never change.

Which is unfortunately true, but he still loved Iruka in his own way so when they broke up it really did hurt, but it didn't hurt quite as much as when he watched Gai kiss Samui goodnight a few hours ago.

 _That_ stung like a bitch.

So now Kakashi is drinking, watching TV and eating Cheerios.

Yeah, it was sad. But not quite as sad as what he was about to do next.

A few more channels flicked by until he got to one of the cable porn channels and just slumped back in his seat to watch.

It was depressing, there didn't seem to be anything good on. As far as he could tell some redhead was letting her pool boy fuck her while her husband was at work.

Such a cliche.

It would be so much better if they could turn Icha-Icha into a live adaptation. What they can do it for that fifty shades of grey bullshit but not something that's actually good?

Kakashi reached over to grab another handful of cereal when a commercial suddenly came on.

 _'Do you have an ultimate fantasy?'_

The silver haired man slumped into the couch as he watched the commercial with a website constantly rolling by at the bottom of the screen while images of people locked in passionate positions appeared and disappeared while the sound of gasps and moans were dubbed underneath the voiceover.

He's seen this one before.

It's some new company.

Apparently you go onto the website and tell them what you want to see in a porno, send them a ridiculous amount of money and they send you your very own customized adult video.

 _'Anything you desire, we can make it happen'_

Do you do assassinations?

Kakashi thought bitterly as he tossed some more Cheerios in his mouth.

 _'Contact us now'_

Another moan and the screen faded out with the website flashing across the screen one more time.

It would be interesting, although Kakashi isn't even sure what he'd want to see anyway. The Icha-Icha series would cost too much.

It would need a high production, forest scenery, trained stuntmen and the costs to pay for the rights to make an adaptation.

No no, too expensive.

But...

The silver haired man got up and stumbled across the room. His beer sloshed violently from side to side when he dropped down into the chair in front of his computer and turned it on.

Later on, Kakashi decided, that he could convince himself that he was just drunk and really couldn't be held responsible for what he did.

The next day, Kakashi was too hung over to remember much about the previous night other than the fact that his best friend was dating.

Two weeks went by, Gai was excited.

His godson Lee would be moving to Konoha soon.

Kakashi's never met him despite his slightly unhealthy infatuation with his best friend, but from what Gai's told him, "Lee's youth burns brightly with its purity and strength."

Whatever that means.

So the next few weeks were spent with Kakashi listening to his best friend go on and on about his beloved godson one moment before going on and on about Samui the next. That part left Kakashi pretty pissed.

It wasn't till the day before Lee's arrival that Kakashi finally remembered.

The reminder came in the form of a brown envelope that was slipped through the mail slot on his front door. That morning Kakashi went to pick up his mail and took it to the table to read while he ate breakfast.

The silver haired man frowned when he opened the envelope and a thin black DVD case fell out along with an embroidered letter from _'Dream Cloud'_ and suddenly it all came flooding back.

Kakashi froze dropping the case right on top of his scrambled eggs, where the case stayed until he came back from work.

Letting out a soft sigh, the silver haired man gave up and picked it up. Gai was out with Samui so he really had nothing better to do.

Besides he paid for it, might as well watch it at least once right?

No, not right. Watching the dvd was a bad idea and Kakashi would wholly regret it later.

Why was it a bad idea?

Well, when they were younger, Gai had a pet cat; a pet cat that Gai loved ever so dearly.

The raven would usually smother that cat in all the affection he could muster. In dozens of kisses and hugs, Gai would pet the cat for hours or scratch behind its ears and over its belly. Kakashi still has a picture of Gai and his beloved cat from way back then. He keeps it on the desk right next to the computer. The raven haired boy had the cat pressed up against his cheek while he gave the camera a bright smile. Kakashi had blushed when he took the picture, but being only eleven years old at the time he wasn't exactly sure why.

Then puberty hit, Kakashi would look at the picture and suddenly he understood perfectly.

Which sort of explains how he managed to come up with this... Well-

Highly unlikely and slightly bestial scenario.

The surprisingly long scene featured a boy that looked shockingly similar to Gai. According to the credits, the boy's name was Makoto Nanase. He had the same lightly tanned skin and the same ridiculously large eyebrows only the boy's hair was longer and his eyes were round. Whereas Gai had muscle, the boy was somewhat on the leaner side but he still looked a lot like his best friend.

As startling as the boy's resemblance was, what really got Kakashi's attention was Makoto's costume.

Makoto's school uniform was-yet again-shockingly similar to the one they used to wear when they were in high school with just one teeny tiny exception.

A pair of fluffy black cat ears and a long silky tail, all of it obviously fake of course but it still made quite the picture.

Kami, he's going to hell.

Thankfully, the other figure feature in the video didn't look anything like Kakashi so maybe he's not taking the direct route to hell just yet. The other man had long sunny blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a uniform like Makoto's but with a different tie maybe meant to represent an older student.

The video started off slow, with the blonde supposedly helping Makoto with his homework. The same way Kakashi used to help Gai when they were younger. Whenever Makoto got a question right the blonde would pet his head or scratch behind his ears. The cat boy purred and moaned while the blonde kept moving closer and closer, until one thing led to another and then-

Things happened.

So many many-... Dear sweet kami he's depraved.

He's a horrible, horrible excuse for a human being and he deserves a punishment worthy of only the worst of sinners.

That's what Kakashi told himself over and over again as he watched the video, but unfortunately even through all of that he couldn't look away.

Makoto keened and moaned, arching up into the blonde man above him while his hands clenched and tore into the bed sheets beneath him. He kept purring out the blonde's name before biting down on his shoulder hard enough to bleed.

Somewhere during the video, Kakashi's hand found its way into his pants and he decided that he really couldn't get any lower than he already was at that point anyway so why not get some much needed release?

Despite his shame Kakashi couldn't deny that it was incredibly hot.

There was an odd kind of naivety and innocence Makoto had that Kakashi could only attribute to ever seeing in Gai and yet there was this other gleam in his eyes that told you loud and clear that this kid was no angel, which was very much unlike Gai.

Makoto's skin flushed with an easy blush that got darker with every word that the blonde growled against his ear. He moaned and gasped as he was thrust into, clung tightly to the other man's back and stuttered out broken sentences as he tried to talk back.

It was kind of adorable.

Hot, but adorable.

The video lasted for an hour but Kakashi only lasted about ten minutes, both times he came which really wasn't good for his reputation. But once it ended he headed over to the computer and let his curiosity take hold.

Makoto Nanase.

His profile on Dream Cloud said that he was nineteen and has been working for the company for little over a year and in that year Makoto hasn't really done all that much.

Kakashi found eight video's that he was featured in, three of which were customized fantasy videos. Including his own. Then there were two videos with Makoto in a threesome with two guys who called themselves the Sand siblings, whatever that's supposed to mean and then the rest were more or less just your average everyday porn cliches. Kakashi watched all of them that night, he only slept for about an hour before he had to go to work in the morning but somehow it all seemed worth it.

Makoto had this smile.

Warm and bright and those dark eyes were vibrant. Just so full of life that four videos down Kakashi forgot about Gai and almost felt like he'd fallen in love with Makoto instead. Part of him ached to know more about the boy, where Makoto came from, about his life and just why there always seemed to be so much joy in his eyes.

Google unfortunately didn't have much to offer him on that, just the boy's profile and that's about it. Although it's probably for the best that way.

I mean seriously, what was he going to do? Track the kid down, drop down on one leg and offer his heart on a silver platter?

He's a porn star for crying out loud.

All those smiles and that look in his eyes it was all probably just faked, in most of the videos Makoto was cast as the sweet naïve defenseless uke and he played that role well but even in the videos you could tell that wasn't the whole truth. It's all just and illusion, nothing more.

Besides getting obsessed over some stranger, porn star or otherwise, was not a good idea. Not while he was still hung up over Gai.

So Kakashi just pushed away from the computer and went to bed but didn't throw away the DVD like he'd planned on doing after he watched it. Instead Kakashi kept it.

It was seriously hot after all and he did pay for it, so why not keep it?

For posterities sake.

Despite not having gotten much sleep, Kakashi went to work in a fairly good mood. He didn't even get upset when Gai told him that Samui would be joining them for dinner with his godson Lee that night. Actually, he felt pretty good.

Until seven o'clock... We'll seven thirty since Kakashi was running late.

They agreed to meet at a family restaurant near Gai's apartment, Ichiraku.

Gai was sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant and spotted his best friend first the moment he walked in.

"Rival. You made it!" Gai boomed from across the room catching the attention of every customer in the store and making Kakashi let out a heavy sigh while Samui just smirked.

There was another figure sitting in the booth with them but they sat with their back towards the entrance, Kakashi guessed that it must be Gai's godson since it was just meant to be the four of them that night.

As Kakashi approached Gai got up out of the booth with that large smile on his face with a hand stretched out to beckon him closer.

"Yo." Kakashi said just as Gai wrapped him in one arm to pull him closer, "Late as usual I see."

The silver haired man just shrugged resisting the urge to sigh as his best friend's warmth seeped in through his jacket and he took a deep breath of his cologne. "There was a... Kitten stuck in a tree and I couldn't just leave it there."

"Of course there was." Gai rolled his eyes, "In any case, you're here now and there is someone I would like you to meet."

That's when Kakashi finally looked down at the figure sitting in the booth and his eyes went wide when the boy stood up and he suddenly found himself staring at those beautiful dark eyes, with that big bright smile. Only I suppose his hair was shorter but it was still...

"This is my godson-"

"Makoto?" The silver haired man said before he could stop himself, Gai frowned, Samui's head cocked to the side and the boy froze, eyes going impossibly wide for the briefest of moments until the look seemed to instantly vanish as he smiled.

"No, my name is Lee."

"Lee Rock." Gai repeated with a smile of his own as his free hand clenched and his eyes filled with pride. "My most youthful godson! My absolute pride and joy and the worlds next great engineer-"

"Gai, dial it down a bit. You're making him blush." Samui said as she lifted a glass of wine to her lips and Lee stretched his hand out as a blush started burning underneath his cheeks. "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Hatake. Uncle Gai has told me so much about you."

Kakashi blinked and had to quickly clear his throat as he took the boy's hand, "Kakashi is fine."

"Yes, yes. No need for any formalities." Gai said brightly as he sat down and gestured for them to sit down. Lee slid into the bench and Kakashi followed.

Lee looked up at him and gave him that same smile.

Could it really be him? No, it's probably just a coincidence right?

Right, he's freaking out over nothing.

The waiter came over to take their orders when Gai suddenly spoke. "Lee was just telling us about his new job."

"Job," Kakashi asked as he took a swig of whiskey. Even if Lee wasn't really Makoto, Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion that he'd need it. "I thought you said Lee's in college."

"I am." Lee said with a shrug as his hands fiddled with the glass filled with orange juice before him. "But studying is expensive so I have a part time job to help pay the bills."

Gai frowned, "Lee if you were having any trouble you should have said so, I'd be more than happy to-"

"I know," Lee said quickly with a small smile, "And I am very grateful for all of your, help uncle Gai, but I feel like I should start taking more responsibility for myself. I cannot depend on you forever after all. This is something I need to do for myself; Plus, I enjoy my job very much. The people are friendly and they pay me very well."

Gai gave an understanding nod and Samui's head gave a slight tilt as she spoke, "Where do you work?"

The boy hesitated for just the briefest of moments and Kakashi frowned until he just smiled and said, "I work at a production company."

The silver haired man paused in his action to take another sip of whiskey, "A production company?"

Lee glanced at him for a moment and shrugged, "It is fairly new. The company is called Dream cloud, do you know of it?"

Kakashi chocked on his drink and had to turn to the side to catch his breath, while Gai frowned in concern. "Kakashi, is something wrong?"

"I-I'm good." Kakashi said giving one more cough when he felt a hand land on his shoulder to gently stroke down his back.

"Are you sure?"

There was something in Lee's eyes, something teasing and not quite as innocent just like the eyes he saw in the videos. Even if the eyes and face were the same, there was something knowing in them almost like a dare. But the look came and went so quickly Kakashi thought he might have imagined it.

"I'm sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night went by well.

For the next few days Gai spent more and more time with Lee which meant that Kakashi spent more and more time with Lee since his best friend insisted on inviting him on these many excursions.

And as the days passed Kakashi got to know the boy a little better; Lee's sweet, kind and actually seemed quite naïve. He has a good heart and Kakashi could understand why his best friend adored his godson so much, for a while Kakshi even felt like he was starting to fall for the boy. Even if Lee kept dropping a few too many Makoto related hints for comfort.

Still even with all those hints relating to Kakashi's dirty little secret he was really starting to enjoy spending time with the boy and getting to know him, even if he would sometimes find himself forcing some incredibly… un-youthful thoughts to the back of his mind around the younger man it really wasn't too bad. Not until a few hours ago at least.

Lee called him around six o'clock and asked if Kakashi would like to go with him to see a movie. Lee said that he already asked his uncle Gai but the man already had plans with Samui and since most of his close friends were out of town Lee was feeling incredibly bored and was wondering if Kakashi would like to join him instead.

Sounds harmless enough right? Kakashi thought so too and that's why he agreed to go out with Lee that night.

Unfortunately Kakashi was wrong.

So very, very wrong.

It started off innocently enough. They met at the movie theatre and picked out a movie to watch. Lee wanted to watch Fifty Shades of Grey since he said that he'd heard a lot about the movie and was curious to see what it was about, Kakashi hadn't been too sure at first but then Lee looked up at him with those big dark eyes and the silver haired man really couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

Once inside Kakashi realized that his suspicions were right and the movie really was absolutely terrible and apparently Lee shared his views, which wouldn't really be a big deal if Lee didn't insist on commenting on how unrealistic it all was. Not just the plot and the characters, but the manner in which the sex scenes were done. Lee seemed to have an extremely large amount of knowledge on the sexual arts for a nineteen year old boy and when Kakashi asked him just how he knew the things he knew, the raven would give him this look. A look that said, _"You know exactly how I know."_ Before giving an oblivious smile and a shrug and saying, "lucky guess, I suppose." Then the boy would rest his head on Kakashi's shoulder, breathing softly against the older man's neck and tracing circles on the back of his hand.

After the movie they got take-aways and against Kakashi's better judgment went back to Lee's apartment to eat.

It still wasn't too bad at first, they sat on opposite sides of the couch as they ate and talked, Kakashi was actually enjoying the boy's company quite a bit when Lee offered him a drink and he looked up to suddenly notice just how close they'd gotten in the space of one hour. The boy was practically sitting right in his lap when he suddenly started to lean over and said.

"I can see why my uncle likes you; you are a very attractive man Kakashi."

"Really?" the silver haired man said as he tried to shift away only for Lee to move with him, "Yes, I cannot imagine why you do not have someone special in your life."

"Well I-"

"I mean, I for one find you incredibly desirable." Kakashi was left with nowhere to go up against the couch's arm rest as Lee leaned in closer placing a hand on the older man's thigh. Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine and his fingers gave a twitch, fighting back against the urge to reach out and grab the boy to pull him closer since he could feel the heat radiating off of Lee's body along with the smell of cinnamon, vanilla and whatever else it was that was so distinctly Lee. "How… pleasurable it would be to have a lover like yourself, to share warmth and passion with in the dead of night. Would you not agree, Kakashi?"

Lee got closer and Kakashi's mouth went dry as his fingers gave another twitch until he suddenly shot off the couch almost hitting Lee right in the face as he did, "I-ughm-is it O.K if I use your bathroom?"

Lee just stared up at him with a look of what can only be described as frustrated incredulity as he let out a sigh. "Yes, of course. It is down the hall, the last door on your left.

Kakashi left the room as quickly as possible, not exactly running but not walking either.

~END FLASHBACK~

Sweet, innocent, naïve Lee.

Oh how Kakashi hates being wrong.

The silver haired man gasped when his back hit the bed before his mouth was suddenly devoured by another in a passionate kiss and the man couldn't help but return it, wrapping his arms around Lee's waist as he let his tongue join Lee's in a fight for dominance until Lee relented and melted into it with a moan. Kakashi felt himself start to harden at the sound, unfortunately the feeling instantly reminded him of the situation so he flipped them over and pinned Lee's arms above his head before breaking the kiss with a gasp.

The raven was breathing hard beneath him, his cheeks were flushed with heat and his eyes were blown wide with lust and Kakashi wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all before taking a deep breath as he spoke.

"Lee."

"Yes, Kakashi?" the boy asked breathlessly and the silver haired man had to shake his head and focus, "We have to stop."

Lee let out a sigh, "Why?"

"Because it's-" 

"Wrong?" Lee asked with a tilt of his head, "How is this wrong? Are we not both consenting adults?"

"Yes, we are."

Lee's expression fell and Kakashi instantly felt like shit, "Do you not want me?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment, ' _you have no idea'_

"My wanting you isn't the problem, Lee."

"Then what is?" the boy gave another sigh, "Is it because of my job?"

"Your job?" Kakashi said feigning ignorance and Lee rolled his eyes, "You know what I am talking about. I know you are the one who ordered the _neko high school fantasy_."

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as he let go of the boy's arms, "How'd you know?"

"The uniform." Lee said simply as he stared up at the older man, "Uncle Gai has shown me pictures of himself from high school and I am very much aware of the fact that he and I look very similar. Then I met you and you called me Makoto before I had even said a word the rest was easy to figure out."

Kakashi gave him a slight smile, "You're just as bright as your godfather says you are."

"Thank you." Lee said with a light blush creeping over his cheeks as he continued, "Does my godfather know that you are in love with him?"

Kakashi tensed for the briefest of moments before took a deep breath as he spoke, "I'm not in love with him."

"You seem like you are."

"I love Gai, I always will." Kakashi started as he raked a hand through his hair, "But lately my feelings for him haven't been as strong as they used to be."

Lee frowned, "And why is that?"

The silver haired man just stared down at him for a moment until his eyes slipped down to what the boy was wearing and he asked, "Where did you get that?"

Lee just shrugged, "Uncle Gai gave it to me a few years ago when I stayed over and needed something to wear. He told me that you used to play baseball in high school and that this was your favorite jersey. I thought that you might like to see it again."

Kakashi gave a snort, "On your body while you wore nothing else underneath?"

Lee blushed but still gave a shrug, "It feels good on my skin."

Kakashi laughed and Lee sighed as he pushed himself up on his elbows to ask. "For your information, I do not do videos for Dream Cloud anymore."

"You don't?"

"No, the first time I made one, I was just filling in for a co-worker. But then the company got good responses so my boss, Miss Tsunade, had me do a few more. The one you ordered was the last one on my contract. I only work behind the scenes now."

That's good to know. For one thing Kakashi won't have to worry about lying to Gai anymore and for another, Lee wouldn't be sleeping with other men, which made a small part of Kakashi feel incredibly content.

But still-

"Your job isn't the problem Lee."

Lee gave a petulant sigh as his lips slipped into a pout, "Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is that your godfather will kill me if I touch you."

Lee stared at him for a moment before giving a bright smile as he spoke.

"No he will not."

"Yes he will."

"He will not."

"Yes he-"

Kakashi was cut off when Lee suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the back of his neck to pull him down and give him a deep kiss, earning a deep moan from the older man before he pulled back, "No he will not and even if he does not approve I do not care. Like I said before, I am very attracted to you and would like to be in a relationship with you. Uncle Gai trusts my judgment and I know for a fact that he trusts you with his life. He will accept it eventually."

Kakashi gave a tired sigh, "You're determined to go through with this aren't you?"

Lee nodded with a bright smile, "Of course I am. Are you willing to accept the challenge?"

The silver haired man smiled.

He's so much like Gai and at the same time so completely different from him as well. Kakashi liked the differences that Lee had as opposed to Gai; he liked the strange edge of defiance along with those eyes and that bright smile. And what he said earlier is true.

He loves Gai, of course he'll always love Gai, but at the same time Kakashi's starting to realize that maybe Gai was _his_ phase and he needed to move on from him. Moving on with his godson is cutting it a little close to home perhaps, but he likes Lee and the porn star past really isn't that big of a deal is it? Besides, with all that determination Kakashi has a feeling Lee is going to have him eventually whether he likes it or not, so why not just give in?

The silver haired man leaned down and captured Lee's lips in a soft kiss, drawing a soft whimper from Lee's throat when he pulled away and smirked, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Lee beamed before pulling the man back down with him onto the bed in a deep kiss and Kakashi couldn't help but let his hands slip down to Lee's legs before moving up into his shirt when the bedroom door opened and they were forced to pull apart.

"Lee, I was just stopping by to-"

Gai froze in the doorway with wide eyes, "What in the-… Rival, what are you doing?!"

Kakashi stopped breathing and Lee blushed a horrible dark red before the silver haired man just sighed at the building rage in his best friend's eyes.

He is so dead.

 **The End**

 **A/N: and that's it**

 **Kakashi and Lee are both a little OOC in this but it works with what I was going for.**

 **Please review**


End file.
